In China and all over the world, 10% people are patients suffering from gastropathy, which, according to statistics, are one of the three largest groups of patients. Gastric and duodenum ulcers have an extremely high recurrence rate after being cured, and the natural course thereof can last for 8 to 10 years. The long term use of medicines is an important measure for controlling gastric and duodenum ulcers, and now, a few tens of drugs are commonly being used, which can be categorized into three groups, namely, antacids, mucosa protectors and antibiotics. However, drugs which can promote the growth of soft tissue and cells, and directly repair and heal gastric mucosa tissue wounds (namely, gastric ulcers) thereby resulting in a permanent cure are not available in the drug market. Currently available drugs in fact do not thoroughly heal gastric mucosa ulcer wound, but only play a role in protecting and maintaining a good environment, and leave ulcer healing to the patient's self-healing ability. As a result, the ulcer heals slowly on the one hand, and on the other hand, for a patient having low self-healing ability, the ulcers cannot completely heal, resulting in a high recurrence rate and longer course. Reference document 1 reported that bioactive glass can promote the growth of mucosa epithelial cells, and has a direct repairing and healing effect on mucosa tissue wounds (namely, ulcers), so as to lead to a permanent cure for gastric and duodenum ulcers, while quickly increasing pH to neutralize the acid environment at a liquid condition, so as to produce an environment good for healing gastric ulcers. Currently available drugs lack the above mentioned properties. These properties can greatly improve efficiency of drug treatment, shorten the time for the treatment and reduce the recurrence rate of ulcers. However, Reference document 1 does not report any specific safest and most effective bioactive glass formulation.
Moreover, bioactive glass can rapidly increase the pH of a liquid up to 12 . Such a high-alkaline pH could make new drug unsafe and may cause some harmful effects on living tissues and organs.
Reference document 1: a Chinese patent CN1279924C